


1920s Ship Party AU

by The_dum_1



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Forced Marriage, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dum_1/pseuds/The_dum_1
Summary: Just a "simple" AU I thought of while awake at who knows o'clock. It'll be updated when I get inspired. Might draw the bigger characters and post them to Tumblr/Instagram.





	1. First meeting (s)

The first time Leigh saw Mr. Wecht was at a party his parents were hosting. At first glance he looks like a normal business man. He casually socialized amongst the sleezy men and women trying to seduce him like it was nothing.  
The second time Leigh saw Mr. Wecht was when he snuck out that same night. He was shocked, to put it simply. The man his parents praised for finding success at a young age was at a speakeasy. He did look more at ease. It almost looked like he ran the place.  
He tried to avoid Mr. Wecht. Worried he'd inform his parents. He's obviously charismatic enough to fool people with lies. He'd probably say he saw Leigh exit a speakeasy. His parents would be upset, especially since he was wearing a dress. What young and single man goes to speakeasies dressed as a flapper?  
Too bad the universe seemed to be against him at this very moment. Leigh was so focused on hiding from Mr. Wecht he didn't see the man he bumped into.  
"Hey. Watch it. I coulda' spilled my drink."  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I was just trying to get to the bathroom." Oh god why didn't he come with a friend like he normally does.  
"I know how you can make it up to me." The man wrapped his arm around Leigh's waist.  
"I uh..."   
"I could get you anything you want. I am quite the powerful man. I rule this town." His hand was drifting to Leigh's ass slowly.  
"Oi. Charles. What do you think you're doing?" A voice rang out from behind the two men.  
Leigh and Charles turned around to face the man.  
"Boss!!”  
"M-mr. Wecht?"  
Mr. Wecht looked very unhappy. His arms crossed over his chest.   
"Why don't you go find a hoofer and leave my doll alone?" Mr. Wecht grabbed Leigh's shoulder and pulled him away from Charles.  
"S-sorry boss. Didn't know she was your girl." Charles backed off and went to the floor.  
"He likes to act like he's the big cheese when he's nothing but a pill." Mr. Wecht looked at Leigh.  
"Um...are you gonna tell my parents?" Leigh played with a bit of his dress. This was the end of everything that made him happy. No more late night dancing. Drinking giggle water with his friends. They'll take away his dresses and money.   
"No. As long as you don't tell them." Mr. Wecht gave the nervous man a small smile.  
"I would never tell them. They might not believe me anyways." Leigh laughed quietly.  
"So what brings you here, Leigh?" Mr. Wecht led Leigh over to a table in the corner.  
"I just like coming here every so often to get away from all the glitz and glitter. I normally only come here with friends but I really needed to get away."  
Mr. Wecht nodded and leaned back.  
"I get that. I used to do that."  
"Used to?" Leigh smirked and rested his arms on the table, leaning towards Mr. Wecht.  
The slightly older man laughed.   
"You got me there. I still visit speakeasies when stressed. Only now....I run them."  
Mr. Wecht smirked causing Leigh's face to flush a bit.  
"Run them?" Leigh tilted his head.  
"Ever hear of Smart Guy?" Mr. Wecht rested his arm on the back of his seat.  
"Yeah." Leigh nodded. Wondering if Mr. Wecht knew him personally.  
"Well you're looking at him." Mr. Wecht's smirk got bigger and almost....dark?  
Leigh was frozen. The man he was sitting with was the most dangerous mobster in town. He was in his home earlier. Talking with his parents like they were old buddies from school. Is that how he got his success? Intimidation? Black mail? Murder?  
"Leigh?"  
The man jumped at his name being called.  
"Y-yeah?" Leigh cleared his throat, noticing how dry it felt all of a sudden.  
"Are you scared of me?" Mr. Wecht's expression was.....teasing. Daring Leigh to try something. Maybe slap him and run back home. Call the police and let them know where Smart Guy went late at night.  
"No." Leigh looked right at Mr. Wecht. His expression steady. Showing no sign of being intimidated.  
Mr. Wecht stood up and cornered Leigh in his seat. The former flinched slightly but didn't look away.  
"What about now?"  
"No."  
The mobster got face-to-face with the curly haired man. Leigh could feel his breath across his face. He hasn't been drinking oddly enough. Despite being at a speakeasy.  
"Hm." Mr. Wecht back up. Probably to think. Maybe he didn't meet people who weren't scared of him or stood up to him often.  
"Walk with me, Leigh."  
"What?"  
Mr. Wecht held out a hand. "I said, walk with me."  
Leigh grabbed Mr. Wecht's hand and was pulled up. The two started walking towards the exit. The mobster's arm around Leigh's waist, holding him close.  
"Don't want some nitwit trying to grab at ya."  
"You sure you're just not trying to feel me up, Mr. Wecht?" Leigh sassed the man.  
"Oh you'll know when I'm trying to feel you up, young Avidan."  
About an hour passed and the two men where walking towards the Avidan abode.  
"And then my father felt so bad he made me and my sister pancakes." Leigh started laughing, holding onto Mr. Wecht's arm to keep from falling.  
"Does he do that often?"  
"Only when he's feeling bad."  
The two men stopped right outside the gate. Neither of them wanting the night to end. It felt like they've known each other for years.  
"Guess this is where the night ends." Leigh rubbed his arm. He really didn't want to go back to his boring day life. He didn't want to deal with his parents trying to force him into marrying some girl. He didn't want to learn the family business. He wanted to stay with Mr. Wecht and laugh at his stupid puns and make fun of his lackeys with him.  
"If there's anything I learned from the uptight way of life, it's that there's going to be another party in a few days."   
"Think I'll be invited?"  
"You're young, single, and part of a rich family. There's quite a bunch of single ladies. I'd be surprised if you didn't get invited."  
Leigh laughed. "Well that's a problem for them. I don't fancy women."  
Mr. Wecht smiled, like actually smiled. "I know how you feel. My mother keeps trying to get me to marry a 'nice young lady'."  
There was a quietness that settled between the two. It wasn't awkward.  
"Brian."  
"Huh?"  
"That's my name. Brian Alexander Wecht."  
"Leigh Daniel Avidan."  
The men smiled at each other. Leigh leaned into Brian. Almost as if he was leaning into a kiss. But Brian cut him short by holding a finger up to Leigh's lips. "Probably shouldn't do that."  
"Right. Sorry, Mr. We-Brian." Leigh was blushing, embarrassed that he nearly kissed a man he technically just met.  
"It's all fine, doll." Brian gently grabbed Leigh's hand. "I'll see you around, Danny." He kissed the younger man's knuckles before he walked off.  
"Bye, Brian." Leigh waved, even as Brian was too far to see anymore.  
As Leigh got ready for bed he thought of Brian. The man who could easily woo anyone with ease. A man so powerful and cunning he fooled the police often. Already so powerful and well-known even though he's about 3-4 years older than Leigh.  
This odd and dangerous man....stole Leigh Daniel Avidan's heart. And it definitely wasn't going to be as simple as telling his parents he wanted to date the other man.  
To put it simply, Leigh's was absolutely fucked.


	2. Oh no, it's Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brian focused chapter to go with the Danny chapter. We also see a few more characters in this.

Brian was tired. He was tired of his mother trying to meddle in his love life. He was tired of men trying to win his favor. He was tired of his moronic lackies acting like they ran the town when he wasn't around. He was tired of all the dumb doras trying to seduce him to have an easy life.  
There was only one person who didn't get on his nerves.  
Leigh Daniel Avidan...a young man part of the famous Avidan family line.  
Leigh was different compared to everyone Brian met. He thought everyone who approached him was a bluenose or a kissass. He hated the killjoys who mocked flappers. He hated being forced into looking for marriage. Just like Brian.  
It's been a week since the two officially met. A week of sneaking out to meet up at their favorite speakeasy. A week of laughing and drinking hooch. It's been a week of heaven. Brian was able to be himself. He didn't have to worry about accidentally saying the wrong thing. He didn't have to wear an uncomfortably stuffy suit.  
It was almost scared him how fast they got along.  
Brian smiled at his reflection. He was invited to another party. That means he was was going to see Leigh, or as he calls him Danny, again. He doesn't care if it's been less than 24 hours since he last saw him. He especially doesn't care that this party means they'll meet up at their speakeasy again. This was his only motivation for going to this pointless party.  
Brian straightened his hat and suit jacket, ready to step out of the door he heard his mother call to him.  
"Brian dear. Wait for your mother."  
He turned around, surprised. His mother was dressed, she seemed to go to a party. It really surprised the tired man. His mother stopped going to these parties after his father was murdered. She normally stayed home to knit or read.  
"Mother? You normally don't join me when I go to these things. What changed your mind this time?" The secret mob boss held out his arm for his mother so she could grab it.  
"I'm getting tired of just sitting at home doing practically nothing. Your mother needs to socialize every-now-and-then too." The elder woman smiled up at her son.  
"Okay. I'm telling you now, these parties are boring."  
"Pish posh. I'll be fine, dear." His mother waved her hand dismissively. "I've had a suitor or two that took me to these type of parties. I met your father at one of these." She smiled fondly at the memories.  
"Times have changed. People have gotten boring and predictable." Brian led his mother to the car and helped her in bore getting in beside her.  
This was going to be an interesting party.  
After a few moments the two Wechts were at the party. Brian helped his mother out of the car and up the stairs.  
When the two entered and dropped off their coats Mrs. Wecht was surrounded by her old friends she hasn't seen in quite some time. After a handful of minuets filled with hugs they all started talking among each other. Catching up on life, talking about their younger years, hopes for the future, talking up their kids to make them seem like marriage material.  
While Mrs. Wecht was talking to her friends Brian looked for that familiar curly hair. He over heard a few things his mother and her friends were talking about. One of the things that came up was Brian going on a date with one of the other women's daughter. Obviously with marriage in mind.  
Now more than ever did Brian wish Leigh was around. They could probably get away by saying they wanted to talk about possibly becoming partners.  
As the night passed, very slowly it seemed, Brian's mood went from decent to someone basically threw an ice cold towel on his face. He only gave short answers, he didn't really smile or even attempt and he ignored any lady who tried to talk to him about dating.  
While heading back home Mrs. Wecht noticed her son's upset mood.  
While talking Brian only nodded or gave a noise of acknowledgement.  
"Brian dear. What's wrong? Was the party really that bad?"  
"Yes. I just want to read in my room when we get back home."  
"Alright dear. I'll probably head to my room as well."  
Thankfully Mrs. Wecht knew Brian wasn't up to socializing anymore and was quiet during the rest of the ride.  
When the two got back into their home for the rest of the evening Mrs. Wecht immediately told Brian she was going to be in her room and walked off. Brian said the same and went the opposite direction.  
After he got to his room he grabbed new clothes and a couple of towels. Brian went to his personal bathroom and took a quick bath. He knew his mother would be asleep by the time he was dry and changed. The maids and butler would be in their quarters relaxing after working. Brian could leave without alerting anyone.  
An hour or so later Brian closed the door to his home quietly. He definitely needed to de-stress after that godawful party.  
It seemed like Brian was doomed to have a bad night. Even at his favorite speakeasy he couldn't see Leigh. He was surrounded by some gold diggers just looking for a daddy.  
"BOSS!!!!!"  
Brian looked up from his barely touched glass of awful whisky and saw Charles pushing past people to get to him.  
"What is it Charlie?" Brian was too tired already to deal with Charles's idiotic mistakes. Trying to ignore gold diggers and deal with Charles didn't sound fun.  
"It's Ego the Raptor!!! He's got your doll cornered!!!"  
Brian stood up so fast he knocked his chair over and the girls who were bugging him moved back.  
"WHAT!?"  
Brian followed Charles to the other end of the room. When he got to the area Charles saw Ego he went from annoyed to absolutely furious. He could feel his blood starting to boil.  
Arin "Ego the Raptor" Hanson had poor Leigh pushed against the wall. He looked about ready to cry because he was so terrified.  
"EGO!!!! YOU LEAVE MY DOLL ALONE!!!!!" Brian pushed people aside to get to Arin and Leigh. He was nearly close enough to punch his enemy mob boss but he was stopped as soon as he raised his fist.  
When he looked over he saw Arin's right-hand-man, Barry "Bawlin' Barry" Kramer.  
"Well, hello Smart Guy. Didn't think you'd ever get yourself a doll. Especially one as beautiful as this one." Arin had pulled Leigh closer to him.  
"Get your dirty hands off of my doll, Ego." Brian struggled to pull away from Barry.  
The other men were too busy to notice what Leigh was doing.  
The secret flapper noticed Arin's guard was down enough for him to distract him. He quickly and with all his strength stomped on Arin's foot with his heel.  
Arin yelled and shoved Leigh away causing him to fall on the gross floor. Brian suddenly had enough strength to shove Barry into group of dancers and launched himself towards Arin.  
He got one punch in before he was tackled to the ground. Brian looked over expecting to see Barry again. He was surprised to see Arin's arm-candy, Rossanna "Blue Eyes" O'Donovan.  
She looked furious.  
Probably because no one has every hit Arin like that in front of her.  
Suddenly a fight erupted. People were picking sides, Ego the Raptor or Smart Guy. Curls or Blue Eyes.  
Not long passed before someone warned everyone of the police coming.  
"GET OUT!!!!! IT'S THE COPPERS!!!!"  
Brian hit Arin one last time and grabbed Leigh's arm and ran to the back exit he sometimes took.  
A while later the two were behind a bush in the park. They saw some policemen drive by, both heading to and from the speakeasy. When the last cop drove by with another poor fool, thankfully none of Brian's men were taken in, they stood up and brushed off any dirty.  
"Are you okay, Danny?" Brian quickly looked for wounds on him.  
"I'm fine, Brian. Are you okay? Ego managed to hit you quite a few times."  
"It's nothing, he didn't hit my face. My mom won't question me."  
The two looked at each other for a moment before Leigh launched himself at Brian and started crying.

Brian comforted Leigh for close to an hour. He gently swayed them back and forth. He hummed quietly. He did everything he could to try and keep the other man from crying again.  
"How are you feeling, Danny?"  
"I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill you. I don't want to lose you."  
Brian was surprised. He wasn't expecting Leigh to say that. He was expecting something about Leigh, himself dying. Not him worrying about Brian dying.  
"I won't die on you. I promise." The mob boss held the other man tighter. "I promise...I won't die."

The two spent about another hour and half together before heading towards the Avidan residency.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Danny."  
"You better." Leigh lightly punched Brian's shoulder.  
"Promise. You owe me a dance anyways." Brian grabbed the hand that punched him and gave it a gentle kiss.   
"I'll tell you why you didn't see me at the party tomorrow too."  
"Alright. Get to bed."  
"Yes, daddy." Leigh smirked. Brian was very unamused.   
"You're lucky you're cute."  
Leigh laughed and gave Brian a quick peck on his cheek. "See you later, Brian."  
"Night, Danny." Brian stayed outside till he saw Leigh safely inside his room.  
He then took about a 35 minutes to get home and inside in room. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed.  
He was in bed for about 5 minutes before he was hit with a thought.  
"Fuck....I think I'm falling in love."


End file.
